


in sickness and in health

by LetTheButterbeerFlow, shsl_disappointment



Series: oumami adventures [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Emetophobia, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Sickfic, sick kokichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23996071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetTheButterbeerFlow/pseuds/LetTheButterbeerFlow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shsl_disappointment/pseuds/shsl_disappointment
Summary: 99.9% Immunity - (character) never gets sick, right? Wrong. cough drops upset some peoples stomachs- prompts by sickficprompts on tumblr. "How do you know if you have a deadly disease? Don't freak out, I'm asking for a friend." prompt by dialogue--prompts also on tumblr
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi
Series: oumami adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730392
Comments: 2
Kudos: 100





	in sickness and in health

**Author's Note:**

> this quarantine is killing us lol

"How do you know if you have a deadly disease? Don't freak out, I'm asking for a friend."

“BABE WHaT--” Rantaro’s voice cracked as he whipped his head up at the sound his boyfriend’s voice. 

“Taroooooo. I told you it’s for a friend, didn’t I? So stop freaking out already, ‘kay?” 

“Yes, you did but can I at least check?”

“Check what, my friend’s symptoms?”

“Your temperature, babe.”

“I don’t know why you’d want to, I’m not sick. My friend, however, could be dying, so answer my question already!”

"Stop being so stubborn i just want to make sure that you're not the ‘friend’ you keep referring to."

“I’m not, trust me. Have I ever lied to you?”

Rantare stared at the smaller boy, unfazed.

“Aw, you caught me! You know me so well, Taro-chan~”

“Come on, kichi, let’s see how bad your cold is. You're already sweating buckets.”

“No, I’m not! You must be hallucinating. Next you’ll say that I have a sore throat and a horrible headache! You so crazy, baby.”

“Okay, let’s see how high your temperature is. I know some tea recipes to help your throat. As for your headache i might need to go out to buy some Aspirin or something...” He switched in the caretaker mode that was ingrained in him after years of taking care of his twelve accident-prone younger sisters.

“Ah, I’m sure my friend will appreciate all that!”

Rantaro paused in his muttering for a moment, thrown off. “You know I know you’re the sick one, right? We already established that, so you can stop the ‘friend’ act.”

“Oh. Right.”

“You really didn’t remember? Just how high is your fever, babe?”

“I don’t know, that’s what we’re trying to figure out, Taaaro-channnnnn~”

“Alright, wait here. I’ll go get the thermometer from the medicine cabinet.”

“Wait, don't leave me here, Taro-chan” Kokichi whined as rantaro started to leave the room.

“I’ll be back before you know it!” Rantaro called over his shoulder. He grabbed the thermometer and some cough drops.

“Baaaaaaaabe, you’re not back yettttttt.”

“I’ve been gone for like five seconds.”

“That’s long enough for me to die from this plague!” Kokichi fake-coughed for effect.

“Quit overreacting kichi.” Rantaro said while sort of forcefully shoving the thermometer into the sick boy’s mouth.

“How lah do I ha’ to kee’ thi’ in mah mou’?” Kokichi pouted, his words distorted by the thermometer.

“Patience, my love.”

After what felt like years, the cursed thing finally beeped, signalling that it was done doing its job. Kokichi spat it out immediately.

“101.3 hm…..”

Kokichi frowned, his face uncharacteristically serious. “Is that high?”

“Sort of? Don’t worry babe you'll be fine i'll take care of ya.”

“Okay, Taro,” Kokichi hummed, relaxing. “I trust you.”

“here this should help your throat a little.” Rantaro said, handing the smaller boy a cough drop.

The sickly boy mumbled some sort of thanks before popping the cough drop in his mouth.

The two sat in silence for a while, Kokichi sucking idly on his cough drop, Rantaro tapping away at his phone, occasionally looking up at Kokichi in worry. The poor boy looked as if he were about to fall over from sheer exhaustion.

“Kichi you look tired. Are you ok?”

“Mm. Define oka-ay.” His voice cracked on the last syllable, and he wrapped his arms around his stomach. “Ow.”

“Now's not the time for jokes. Is your stomach hurting?”

“No, not re—” He flinched again. “Okay, wow. Yes, it’s hurting.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Well, in my defense, it just...just started…” Kokichi trailed off, his face turning slightly green. “Um, I think I’m gonna—”

“Oh!” Rantaro hopped off of the couch and rushed to grab the trash can from the kitchen.

“T—taro—”

“It’s okay, Kichi. Just let go. I’ve gotcha.” He held the trash can steadily under the trembling boy’s mouth.

He gagged slightly but nothing came out. Tears threatened to fall.

He hated this feeling.

Rantaro winced in sympathy and pulled his boyfriend’s hair out of his face. “Don’t worry, baby. I’m here.”

“I...I know,” Kokichi panted out breathlessly. “Th--that’s why...I don’t wanna…”

“Hey, whatever happens happens. I won’t think any less of you babe,” he says, rubbing soothing circles along the ill boys back.

Given permission, Kokichi finally gave in to the uncomfortable sensation, bringing up the little he’d had for breakfast that morning.

Rantaro sat with him throughout the entirety of the awful experience, whispering sweet nothings in Kokichi’s ear. 

Kokichi whined lowly through his retches. “Shh, it’s okay, baby,” Rantaro soothed him, rubbing his back.

When a couple of minutes had passed with increasingly less frequent hiccups from the sick boy, Kokichi sniffled and gave Rantaro the most playful smile he could muster up. “Jeez. S—sorry about that, Taro-chan.” Even to him, his smile felt hollow and fake, so he let it fall with an exhausted sigh.

“You’re fine, Kichi.” Rantaro planted a soft kiss on his forehead. “Is your throat still hurting? I can make you some tea if you'd like.” 

“No, I don’t need any. I feel totally better after vomiting!” He fell into a ill-timed coughing fit. “...that’s a lie.”

“I’ll take that as yes.” He smiled softly. “How’s Chamomile sound?”

“Sounds great,” he sighed, closing his eyes and snuggling against his boyfriend’s shoulder.

Rantaro let out a soft hum as he got up to start the kettle. Kokichi whined at the loss of his boyfriend, but let himself lie down onto the couch he was previously sitting on, waiting for the kettle’s obnoxiously loud whistle. 

He could feel the fever starting to set in. If he thought he had felt bad before, that was nothing compared to now. Now, he felt somehow hot and cold at the same time, and his head was pounding in time with his rapid heartbeat. He grabbed a pillow and hugged it tight to his chest as a distraction. Without really meaning to, Kokichi moaned in discomfort.

“Baby, what’s wrong?” Rantaro calls from the other room.

Kokichi considered lying for a brief moment, but the desire vanished with another pulse of his headache. “Everythingggggg. Is the tea almost ready? I miss youuuuuu.”

Rantaro smiles fondly at his delirious boyfriend. “Almost my love.”

Kokichi buried his head into the pillow and moaned as loudly as he could without exacerbating the pain in his throat. Which wasn’t very loud, but he hoped Rantaro would hear and somehow make the tea brew faster.

Before Rantaro could say anything, the kettle’s horribly obnoxious whistles filled the small apartment.

“Finally!” Kokichi sat up, perhaps a little too fast if the suddenly spinning room was any indication. Ignoring his dizziness, he stretched his hands out and squeezed them in the universal “gimme” gesture. “Gimme fuit gummy, Taro-chan~”

Rantaro hums a soft tune to himself ignoring his boyfriend’s childish behaviour. After placing a tea bag into the cup of boiling water, he stirs it gently before handing the cup to Kokichi. “Careful it’s hot.”

He took it, beaming gratefully at Rantaro. “Thanks, Taro!” He took a cautious sip of the steaming liquid, hummed in satisfaction, then began to chug it. 

“CaReful!” another voice crack “Th--that just came off the stove.”

“Oh Taro. Don’t you know that I burned off my tastebuds years ago?” The purple-haired boy smirked, feeling better already. 

“Is that a lie?” he asked, genuinely concerned.

“I dunno, Taro-chan, is it?”

“Anywayyyyy, how was the tea?”

“It was kinda gross, nishishishishi~” That wasn’t true. The warmth was heaven on his sore throat, and the sweet, honey-like taste of the drink washed away any remnants of pukey-taste in his mouth. Of course, he would never say this. The Ultimate Supreme Leader had an image to uphold, after all. “I wish I’d drank it even faster so I could’ve tasted it less. Blech!”

“Hmmm.. Something’s telling me that's another lie.”

“Neeheehee! It could be.” He gave his iconic shit-eating grin “I love you so much and that’s the truth.”

“I love you too, much more than you’ll ever know.”

**Author's Note:**

> we live for comments teehee


End file.
